dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Phantom
Daniel "Danny" Fenton, also known by his alias Danny Phantom '''whom becomes a half-human/half-ghost during a lab accident, Danny has taken on the role of a ghostly superhero to protect Amity Park and the world from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. He is the main character from the ''Danny Phantom ''series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is a part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers) '''Background Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with his parents' "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up and, unlike his parents, had no interest in hunting ghosts. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While exploring his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Ghost Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. This causes Danny to become half-human and half-ghost and gain an array of ghostly superpowers. Alongside with his best friend, Tucker Foley and girlfriend, Sam Manson, they worked together Amity Park from ghosts. After defeating Vlad Masters, Danny was recognized in his world as a hero. Appearance He had a black hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, blue pants and red & white sneakers. In his Ghost Form, he had white hair and neon green eyes. He wears a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, collar and boots with a big D & P in the middle. Personality At first, Danny was an average teenager, awkward and nervous but friendly. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. But unlike most teenagers he had ghostly superpowers. He struggled to cope with them and was afraid of anyone discovering his secret, fearing it would make him go from "geek" to "freak," and longed to be normal just like everyone else. But after he fought ghosts for the first time, he realized he could use his powers for good. This newfound sense of purpose changed Danny into a heroic, brave young man. In the present, when he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, and helpful. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, is not always above using them to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard when he puts his mind on the task at hand. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Abilities Ghost Powers Danny possesses a variety of superhuman powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. * Going Ghost '- Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. His battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof, often accompanies his transformation. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can switch back to human form at will, and can still access some of his powers like weak ghost rays and intangibility in human form. * '''Intangibility '- Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. This power was the hardest for Danny to control at first, often activating at embarrassing times such as causing his pants to fall down while he was asking a girl out. * 'Invisibility '- Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. * 'Flight '- Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, and walk on vertical surfaces. While flying, his legs often become a ghost tail. His top speed was measured to be 112 mph in an early episode, and he has almost certainly gotten faster since then. * '''Ecto-Energy Powers ** Ghost Ray '''- Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. *** '''Repulsion Field: Danny can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from his body to repel large groups of attackers. ** Energy Strike '- Danny can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. ** '''Ecto-Energy Constructions '- Danny can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. *** '''Ghost Shield - Danny can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color. ** Power Augmentation '- Danny can use his ecto-energy to increase his body's physical strength. ** '''Ghost Stinger '- Danny can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current, negating his enemies' electric attacks and sending them back at the attacker. ** 'Ghost Light '- Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy. ** 'Ghostly Wail '- Danny can generate an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability, but it drains his energy extremely quickly, often forcing him to revert to his powerless human form after just one use. While he is capable of defeating almost any foe with this power, he only uses it as a last resort. ** 'Telekinesis '- Danny can surround objects with his ecto-energy to make them move from a distance. Inexplicably, Danny has only been seen using this power once, to give a rake to the Box Ghost, and it is never seen nor mentioned outside of its one appearance. ** 'Energy Absorption '- Danny can absorb an opponent's energy and link to their powers for a limited time, finally mastering it in "Torrent of Terror." * 'Overshadowing '- Danny can possess the mind and body of a person, ghost, or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. * 'Duplication '- Danny can create duplicates of himself that all have his ghost powers and can fight alongside him. After seeing Vlad use this power during their first encounter, Danny spends much of the series trying to learn to use it himself, finally mastering it in "Torrent of Terror." * 'Cryokinesis '- Danny can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. Danny learned this power in "Urban Jungle." ** 'Ghost Sense '- When Danny is near other ghosts, a cold blue mist comes out from his mouth and a chill goes down his spine. In "Urban Jungle," it was revealed that Danny's ghost sense was a manifestation of his then-untapped potential to use cryokinesis. * 'Pyrokinesis '- Danny can generate and throw balls of ectoplasmic fire. * 'Spectral Body Manipulation '- Danny can bend, twist, split, and otherwise contort his ghost body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. * 'Superhuman Strength '- Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. * 'Superhuman Durability '- While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, his body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. * 'Superhuman Stamina '- While human, Danny has the same level of stamina as a normal teenager, but in ghost form, he can exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In "Reality Trip," he was able to keep the Fenton Jet invisible for an entire night. * 'Superhuman Agility '- In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, and perform acrobatic feats such as backflips. * 'Superhuman Reflexes '- In ghost form, Danny has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease. In "Beauty Marked," he was able to catch an arrow in midair with his bare hands. * '''Healing Factor: Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human, likely due to his body's ecto-biological structure. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a short amount of time, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. At one instance, he completely regenerated his body after Freakshow reduced him to a puddle of goo in "Reality Trip." * Quick Learning Ability '- Danny is able to quickly learn new things, even often being able to copy many of the powers his enemies use against him without any training. Examples: ** The first time Danny used a ghost shield was only hours after seeing Vlad use one, without any training on Danny's part. ** In "Urban Jungle," Danny learned to use his ice powers in just one day, with training from Frostbite. ** In "One of a Kind," Danny quickly learned Sampson's body language. ** In "Teacher of the Year," Danny got an "A-" on his literature test with just one night of study. * '''Paranormal Immunity '- As a half-ghost, Danny has higher or total resistance to many types of ghost powers that affect humans, such as Ember's music and Spectra's ghost illness. * 'Experienced Pilot '- Danny is a considerably skilled pilot, having much experience with the Specter Speederas well as with spaceship simulator video games. In "Reality Trip," he was able to save a NASA shuttle from crash-landing due to his "training" with spaceship simulators. * 'Skilled Tactician '- Danny is an excellent strategist, despite his relatively young age. In "Pirate Radio," he demonstrated the ability to formulate relatively complex plans of actions to infiltrate Youngblood's pirate ship, with all his schoolmates, to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. He is also very good at improvisation, as he often manages to think of a plan that fits with the changing needs of a situation. * 'Experienced Combatant '- Although he has no formal training in hand-to-hand combat, Danny's powers enable him to execute punches and kicks with superhuman force against his opponents. His career as a superhero and ghost hunter has given him plenty of combat experience. * 'Swordsmanship '- Danny demonstrates some ability with a sword when fighting Vlad in "Infinite Realms." * 'Fenton Weaponry Expertise '- Danny can operate his parents' ghost-hunting technology with great expertise, at times even better than his parents. '''Trivia * He shared a room with Jake Long and Randy Cunningham. After the renovations, he still had the same roommates only for Rex Salazar to join. * Danny has some similarities to both Superman and Spider-Man. His powers like flight and super strength, and the poses he makes while flying, are similar to Superman, and him being a teenage boy who likes to make jokes and wisecracks during battle is similar to Spider-Man. * The only historical quote Danny knows is, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," from Franklin D. Roosevelt. * Despite being a half-ghost, Marcus is not afraid of him. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Ghost Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Status